


Tall, Blonde, and Nervous

by Lewdsuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: Tsukishima is a very worrisome bottom, but Hinata knows how to make him melt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 408





	Tall, Blonde, and Nervous

As he lays down on his bed that evening, Tsukishima suddenly has the realization that nothing in the world could ever be as humiliating as this. He felt too exposed, too vulnerable.

And it's not like he hasn't tried touching around down there before. He has. Once. But in Tsukishima's opinion, once is not nearly enough to quell the nerves of sticking one's fingers in one's ass.

Especially when the person in charging of doing that Hinata Shouyou.

Of course, Hinata has touched him down there before. Just not... _down_ down there. Up until now it's always been off-limits. And Hinata has been okay with that, surprisingly. When Tsukishima suggested actually having sex, Hinata seemed more thrilled about his boyfriend trusting him than the actual sex.

Still, that didn't make it any easier.

Hinata Shouyou has not once in his life been careful, or graceful, or calm, and Tsukishima suddenly regrets allowing such a person to finger him.

And Hinata definitely noticed this.

"Kei, you have to open your legs or this won't work."

God, even that comments makes Tsukishima flush all the way to his shoulders.

"Fine," he grumbles, finally spreading his legs apart and hoping that they aren't as shaky as they feel.

Hinata kisses his boyfriend's knee. "Thank you," he says quietly, and Tsukishima is pretty sure he hears a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Then Hinata's hand is moving down... down... down....

"Wait!" Tsukishima hisses before Hinata can touch him yet, "You made sure the lube is warm enough, right?"

Hinata lets out a sigh and giggles, "I made sure."

"Do you have enough?"

Hinata's hand rises so that Tsukishima can clearly see that there is plenty of lube lathered there.

"Okay. Good," Tsukishima takes a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes. He can do this, he shouldn't have any reason to distrust Hinata. He's always been gentle before.

Even so, as soon as Tsukishima feels that little bit of pressure at his entrance, he quickly sits up and slides away from the hand.

"Kei," Hinata whines, his lips pouted in frustration.

"You... did you clip your nails?" Tsukishima inquires, his heart hammering in his chest. It's obvious that they're both on edge, and that Hinata is painfully hard, but he can't help it. It's natural to be nervous, isn't it?

Hinata nods his head, again showing Tsukishima his hand, "I did." 

And just as he said, his nails had been trimmed and were perfectly smooth.

"Kei, if you're having second thoughts we can—"

"I'm not," Tsukishima snapped, "I just need a moment."

"It's been twenty minutes," Hinata states, the impatience in his voice apparent this time.

Twenty minutes? He's being laying here like this for that long?

Then Hinata leans forward and kisses him. It's so light, and sweet, and Tsukishima feels like his heart is crying out. This shouldn't be that difficult.

When Hinata, pulls away, he smiles softly, albeit shakily, "Please trust me."

Tsukishima wants to say okay, but his lips refuse to open and instead he gives a small nod and falls back onto the bed.

Soon enough, Hinata's fingers are at his entrance again, circling around it and forcing Tsukishima to relax. And so he does. As much as he can, that is.

Hinata's finger presses in slowly, giving Tsukishima a copious amount of time to get used to it. Then suddenly it's in all the way to the knuckle, thrusting in and out of him. Tsukishima curses, and Hinata's other hand grasps the blonde's knee.

"Can I put in another?"

Tsukishima nods his head vigorously, getting used to the intrusion and wanting more. 

Hinata obliges, pushing in his index finger along his middle, faster this time. Tsukishima claws at the sheets, biting his lip to muffle an embarrassing whimper.

"You're doing good," Hinata whispers, bending down to press small kisses around the taller's belly.

Tsukishima's stomach quivers, because everything is so soft and so warm. Hinata fingers are scissoring and thrusting and curving and _Christ_ , he feel like he's melting into the bed.

"One more?"

This time Tsukishima manages a hushed "yes," as he lets his body relax completely.

And soon enough Hinata's third finger is being shoved in next to the other, wet and deep and not hesitating to wiggle around. It makes Tsukishima shudder, the pleasure crawling up through his skin.

"It's like you're sucking me in," Hinata unabashedly observes, and Tsukishima emits a guttural moan before hiding his face in his pillow out of shame.

And that bastard just giggles and twists his hand around, his palm pressing lightly against Tsukishima's balls and his fingers hitting that spot and oh god—

"Shouyou!" Tsukishima sobs into the pillow, his back arching abruptly as he tries to fuck himself on those fingers.

Hinata is massaging his prostate in time with each roll of Tsukishima's hips, the blonde's mouth parted in a silent moan. Hinata's fingers rub inside him softly, spreading him out and leaving him gaping. 

It feel so good, so fucking good, why did he wait so long to do this? Fuck, Hinata was just teasing him, suddenly avoiding his prostate, god he wants it so bad. His cock is weeping and his hips are bucking and he's so close—

Hinata's fingers suddenly slide out of him and Tsukishima hisses, "Why'd... you stop?" His voice is sluggish and and he's breathing harder than he realized. He's struck with the embarrassment of how wrecked he must look, and Hinata hasn't even put his dick in yet.

"Sorry," Hinata apologizes, but that fucker is grinning. He knows what he was doing. Tsukishima wonders how he got so good, but Hinata doesn't give him time to ask.

"I'm gonna put it in now," Hinata says, followed by a distinct ripping sound.

Tsukishima gasps, "Did you just rip the condom?"

"Oh my god," Hinata snorts, "I'm just opening it."

The taller boy squirms on the bed, the nervousness enveloping him again, "Make sure you don't rip it. I swear to god, Shouyou, if you cum inside me I will kill you. It'll be hard to get out and you know I can get a stomachache, right?"

Hinata just giggles as he fumbles with the condom, "I've never heard you talk so much."

"Shut up," Tsukishima growls. He refrains from making any jokes about his boyfriend's intellect, though. As grumpy as he may act, the mood is perfectly comfortable, and Tsukishima won't risk messing it up again.

Hinata lifts the blonde's long legs up around his waist, letting them rest on top of his thighs as he positions himself. He then lines himself up with Tsukishima's twitching hole, "Safe word?" He asks, just in case.

"Strawberry," Tsukishima sighs, finally understanding the impatience Hinata must have been feeling before. 

With that, Hinata's cock is pressing against Tsukishima, driving into him slowly until he bottoms out. The blonde gulps, his insides squeezing around the thick cock. Hinata may be average in length, but he certainly makes up for it in width.

"Mm, loosen up," Hinata groans, his voice an octave higher as he grabs hold of Tsukishima's waist.

Tsukishima whines and holds onto Hinata's wrist, taking a deep breath and willing himself to relax and adjust to the shorter boy's length.

When Tsukishima mumbles for him to move, Hinata doesn't wait as he slides out slowly, then back in, his thrusts slow and deliberate. He's gently easing Tsukishima into it, just the way the blonde wants it.

Tsukishima's hole is twitching around Hinata as it continues to stretch around his cock, and the blonde feels ashamed.

But Hinata is stirring him up so much, caressing his insides and filling him up. He wants more, but he's too afraid to say it. Instead, Tsukishima reaches out and grabs Hinata's hands, which are still firm on his waist. Then he lets out a stuttered breath, keeping eye contact with Hinata as he thrusts in and out, his hips moving so fluidly and carefully.

"Fuck," Hinata groans, his voice high as he tightens his grip on Tsukishima's waist. The blonde knows he must be doing this right, so he lets out a whine and tosses his head to the side.

Then Hinata is pulling out of him and backing away. Tsukishima turns his head to complain but his boyfriend is already on the move. He lifts one of Tsukishima's legs up and on his shoulder, forcing the blonde on his side.

Soon enough he's lining back up to Tsukishima's entrance and plowing into him again. Tsukishima holds onto the sheets to steady himself, he's ears flaming as he listens to that obscene smack of Hinata's hips against his rear.

"Shouyou," Tsukishima moans, his mouth hanging wide as Hinata fucks him into the mattress.

Tsukishima doesn't feel so warm and soft anymore, his thoughts dominated by Hinata's cock that's driving into him, closer and closer until it hits him _there_.

"Ah! Shouyou!" Tsukishima screams, burying his face into the pillow as he arches his back, "Ngh! Ahh...!"

Hinata is, unbeknownst to Tsukishima, grinning wildly as he plunges in and out of the blonde. He knows he's close to coming, so he grabs Tsukishima's leaking cock, pressing his thumb against the head and spreading his precum up and down.

It's so out of sync, but Tsukishima is seeing stars, overwhelmed by the stimulation. Hinata's hand is jerking him off while he fucks him erratically and relentlessly.

Tsukishima lets out a sinful moan, his hips stuttering as he cums into Hinata's hand. And Hinata isn't far behind. His arm holds tightly to Tsukishima's leg on his shoulder when he presses in one last time and cums with a loud groan.

They're sweaty and breathless, but once they come down from their high, Tsukishima whines. Hinata quickly pulls out of him and puts his leg back down.

Tsukishima watches carefully as Hinata one-handedly takes off his condom and tosses it, then rushes out the bedroom. Tsukishima vaguely wonders where he went, but he lays still as he catches his breath, waiting for him to come back.

And he does, moments later, with a water bottle, a tissue, and clean hands. Hinata doesn't waste any time as he hops back on to the bed and wordlessly wipes up the mess that was still on Tsukishima. When he finishes, he hands his boyfriend the water bottle.

"Thirsty?" He asks with a smile.

Tsukishima sits up enough to take the water and drink some of it. "Thanks," he says quietly, his brain functioning enough to feel embarrassed again. 

Hinata nods, taking a sip himself before laying down on his side beside Tsukishima.

"That was nice," he says almost bashfully.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he turns onto his side to face him, "Please don't try to be cheesy right now." He then takes off his glasses, which were crooked, but he hadn't noticed in the moment.

"Are we gonna nap?" Hinata asks, taking Tsukishima's glasses and placing them on his bedside table. 

Tsukishima nods his head, "We have the house to ourselves today. No need to rush things."

"True," Hinata remarks, reaching for the covers to pull over them, then scooting closer to Tsukishima. He trails a few lazy kisses on the blonde's chest, "Kei?"

"Mm?" Tsukishima acknowledges, his eyes already closed.

"Did you feel good?"

Tsukishima blushes, and he knows that Hinata can probably see it. But he just curls more into the bed sheets and mutters, "Really good."

But he knows his hips are gonna hurt like a bitch when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I struggle so much with writing smut lmao. I've just been so in love with Hinatsuki lately <3 pls enjoy


End file.
